


Happy Ending

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest thing is to love...<br/>but not every love story has a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This was a bizarre moment. It felt more like fiction than reality. It would have been a great setting for a cheap action movie: hellish planet, evil supervillain, giant killer robot - only the hero was mis-casted, for Piper´s taste. They should have had a grim anti-hero there, a badass. An action hero would have finished the job and of course he would have had a snappy one-liner at the end. A real hero would have saved them all, for truth, justice and all that.

He had played a Queen-song at the end. What a finale..."Piper goes to hell", soundtrack by Freddie Mercury.

He loved Queen, but seriously...what had he been thinking?

Why couldn´t he have played something more dignified...Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, Händel, Vivaldi...at least he hadn´t played "Stronger" by Britney Spears or some other pop crap. A requiem, an ode, an anthem - no...Queen.

He first has the guts to tell Trickster what really happened there as they sit on their couch. James had never breached the subject - or anything that happened after his death - and Piper had done the same. His resurrection had involved a fight in the underworld, a satanic ritual performed by a group of college students who wanted to impress some girls and Neron vowing eternal damnation to him (again).

Now, curled up together and watching TV - James zaps from channel to channel until he discovers "Moulin Rouge" and decides to watch it. It´s a musical, a love story...exactly what Piper liked.

But when Santine - the female protagonist- begin to sang "Show must go on" tears fell silently on Piper´s cheeks. With a flat voice he tells James what happened. James holds him close. And he tells his story afterwards, quietly, too quite for anyone else to hear.

In the movie Santine dies...not every story has a good end.

James promises that theirs will get a "happily ever after".


End file.
